Instant Message
by XxsTrInGz N' kEyZxX
Summary: Tomoyo life have been the same. She's always on the run once her fans are around. She loathed her over obssess fans. But beyond Tomoyo's knowledge, the great Eriol Hiiragizawa was also held captive by her demeanor. How would Tomoyo be informed about Eriol


Disclaimer: I don't own this anime

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this anime. I just own the plot.

**Instant Message**

**by XXlady-avengerXX**

She wasn't sure if it's a blessing or curse. All she do know was that because of it, she would usually end up running for dear her life. How come? The answer was plain simple. She, Tomoyo Dadouji, was the kind of girl that could possibly satisfy every man's dream. She was one of the prettiest lass in school. There was someone who matched her angelic features to say the least and that was Sakura Kinomoto, her cousin. But their case were bit different, Sakura was well protected by her boyfriend while she on the other hand, was left without a knight in shinning armour. Let alone a prince in prince with a pristine manner of clothing.

But there was a certain question that kept ringing on her head. Was it her fault to be born beautiful and perfect? Was it a sin that she was bound to perish being chased by those obsessed fans. Not that she was complaining. It's just that… Her blessings were a little way over the top that it almost seemed like a deathly curse.

And to make things worse for her, some of her admirers belonged to the perverted kind. Those perverted guys with perverted thoughts that love talking about perverted things.

Sure life could be miserable when you were considered to be everything that any human alive could ever hope for.

"I think I lost them." Tomoyo paused as she looked around the perimeter.

Unluckily for her, there were a bunch of fan boys that were not that far from the spot that she was currently standing.

"Shit!" Tomoyo mentally screamed.

_Hell. Now I'm beginning to hear warning bells inside my head._

Tomoyo began to panic. Where would she hide? Where would she go? She have to think fast or else...

And then the idea hit her. How could she not notice that she's right in front of the library. Tomoyo hurriedly slid in to the room before anyone sees her.

Once she closed the door behind her, she leaned against it and ler out a sigh of relief. Another day was saved! Thanks to the library. All she have to do was wait until those creeps give up from their search and resume it tomorrow.

"Whew." Tomoyo sighed in relief, her legs starting to wobble like jelly.

"The library is a place for study and research. It isn't a place for people to hide from his or her admirers." came a familiar voice.

Tomoyo stiffened for a while as she began to search for the owner of the voice. She beamed as she finally realized who the person was.

"Hi Eriol." she casually greeted. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she went towards Eriol who was standing at the librarian's desk.

"Well it's kinda obvious to ask." Eriol pointed out. "The librarian asked me to take her place for some time because she has to do something." Eriol told her.

"I see." Tomoyo nodded her head.

How stupid of her to forget that Eriol was the president of the Books Lover's Club in their school.

Just as Tomoyo was about to relax, she heard male voices outside.

Eriol seemed to realize that her fan boys were outside that he decided to help her hide.

"Come here." Eriol hissed.

Tomoyo followed what she had been told since she doesn't have any options left. She hid under the librarian's desk while Eriol talked to the boys.

"Are you sure she isn't here?" they eyed him intently.

"Dead sure." Eriol lied.

The leader seemed to had doubted him at first. But later on, he decided to believe him and motioned his minions to leave.

"That was close." Eriol said as the boys went out of the library and continued their search somewhere else. "You can come out now." he told her.

Tomoyo stood up and began brushing off her skirt. After standing up, she thanked Eriol for doing this favor for her. "Geez. Thank you Eriol. I owe you one." she told him.

"You're welcome Tomoyo-chan. Anything for you." he told her.

"That's so nice of you." she honestly told him as she began heading for the door.

Just as she was about to go out, Eriol told her to stop. "Don't go out." he told her. "It's not yet safe." he informed. "Don't you dare.."

Tomoyo have taken heed of Eriol's advice and decided to kill time by reading books. They remained like that for some time until the librarian came in.

Eriol went to her and bade her goodbye. But before leaving, he handed her a book saying,

"There's a nice picture on page 143. Try to look at it." he told her. "Return it to me tomorrow." he said and rushed out of the library.

"Matte!" Tomoyo tried to stop him but to no avail. He was already out of sight before she knew it.

"SHH!" the librarian hissed.

"Sorry." Tomoyo flushed.

_I wonder what he wanted to show me..._

To be able to satisfy her curiosity, Tomoyo decided to stop reading the book that she was holding and took the one that Eriol left for her. Real carefully, she began flipping it from pages to page until she reached the page that she was intending to look at. When she reached the page, Tomoyo saw something that surprised her . On that certain page, her picture was slid in it.

Slowly she looked at the back and saw something more shocking which at the same time, it made her blush 50 shades of red.

There was something written in Eriol's handwritting and it says:

_You're beautiful Tomoyo-chan._

_Can You be Mine?_

_Yours Truly,_

_Eriol Hiiragizawa_

( Looked down at the lower portion of the book to see the message that I wrote next to the page number.)

Tomoyo looked at it just as she was told. The message was cleanly written on it which in the end, made her blush for the second within the span of an hour.

I love you... 143

For Tomoyo, this surely was the most unique way of passing an instant message.


End file.
